A Season's Change
by kyouko68
Summary: Natsu has to face something that's she's dreaded since childhood: becoming a woman. FemNatsu, Not yoai...I think...It's kind of yaoi. I dont know. Natsu/Gray.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm making a story where Natsu is a female and always has been. Basically Fairy Tail life if Natsu was a girl and what not. I was wondering, is it yaoi if Natsu is a girl or does it still count because original Natsu is male? My friends and I had an hour long discussion on it. What do you think? Is it yaoi? Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Season's Change: <strong>Chapter 1

**Normal Pov:**

Lucy sat next Erza eating strawberry shortcake. It was really good too, no wonder Ezra likes it so much. Lucy was going to take another bite when she was pushed head first into the creamy sweet.

"You call that a punch! A teddy bear hits harder!" it was Natsu who bumped into her. The girl had fire covering her fists.

"Come and get some, you flame headed cunt!" Gray snarled back at the dragon slayer. Lucy steamed with anger. When will those two give it a rest already! Their giving her a migraine!

Lucy was about to say something, but Erza stood up first. Lucy noticed that a chunk of table smashed Erza's slice of cake. The celestial mage paled.

**5 minutes later…**

Natsu and Gray were laid face down on the floor with many lumps on their heads. Erza dusted off her hands and casually walked back to the bar and ordered another slice of cake.

"Ugh, why can't Natsu act like a normal girl for once? It's like she's a guy in a girl's body." Lucy sighed when Erza sat next to her.

"Natsu's always been like that. She's a tomboy through and through. It's like pulling teeth trying to put her in and kind of dress." Erza noted.

"Hmm, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen Natsu in dress before. Or in anything frilly for that matter." Said Lucy.

"Natsu never like wearing things like that even when she was young." Happy spoke up from eating a piece of fish. "It's just not in her personality."

"Hey, watcha guys talking about?" Natsu who recovered from the beating jumped into the conversation. Both girls muttered 'nothing'. "When are we going to take on another job? I'm bored." She slouched over the table whining like a child.

"Yeah, I guess I need the job too. My rent is due soon." Lucy said. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Now, be a good girl and pick one for us Natsu."

"Yes! I'll be right back!" Natsu made her way to her destination.

"So yeah as I was saying, it's not an easy job getting Natsu to do something that involves girlyness. Give it some time. But who knows? Maybe she'll come around one day."

Lucy looked over to said girl who was currently having an argument with Gajeel about god knows what. Lucy noticed that she has a closer relationship with the guys in Fairy Tail more than the girls. "Erza? Doesn't Natsu stay at Fairy Hills?" she asked.

"Yeah. Though she doesn't stay there as long as she use to since you joined the guild. But when she is there, it's one of the only times she hangs out with us girls. The closest thing we do is probably bathe together, but that's about it."

Lucy imagined what t would be like to bathe with the dragon slayer. Natsu was about as busty as Lucy was and she also had luscious curves to boot. If it weren't for that body, Natsu could pass as a guy. Her hair was short and spiky like one too. If Natsu really tried. She could look like a pretty good looking woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's Pov:<strong>

"What are you talking about Gajeel?" I asked irritably. I don't even know how the conversation led us talking about this.

"What? You didn't know? It's almost mating season for dragons." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I didn't affect _you_ in previous years, but it will now because you're eighteen now."

"I didn't know dragons had a mating season."

"All animals do. What, your daddy never taught you about the birds and bees?" Gajeel teased. I scowled at him. It was true the Igneel hasn't really taught me anything about that. But who would blame him? I was like ten.

"It affects dragon slayers too?"

"No shit, I went through my first year. It's no big deal; you just get really horny at the most random times. But that's probably just for males. I don't know what females go through."

"Now that you mention it, you do smell a bit…funny." I paused to sniff at him. His scent was overwhelming with testosterone.

"Good luck with finding a mate cause I aint matin' with you." He put up his hands stepping back a bit. I didn't notice that I was getting closer to him and breathing in his scent. I blushed in embarrassment. I quickly shook it off.

"I don't need a mate!"

"Mm, your probably right. I mean what guy in his right mind would want to be with _you_?" He laughed.

"There's plenty of guys that would!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah? Who?" he challenged. There's no way I was going to let Gajeel be proven right. I bit my lip trying to think. I took too long so Gajeel started laughing.

"Don't hurt yourself." He walked away leaving me standing there in embarrassment. How dare he say things like that! I can attract any guy I want! I just don't want to.

I stomped back to where the others sat. Gray seemed to join them at the table this time."What were you and Gajeel talking about? Did you pick a job." Gray asked first.

"That jerk!" that was all I said. I didn't want to explain about our mating season. I sat there quiet for once. _I could but I won't. Or maybe I should to prove that idiot wrong! But…What if he's right? _I looked around the room watching familiar faces talk amongst themselves. Not once have any of them mentioned that I was pretty. They've said I was cute many times before when I was younger.

I looked over at Lucy and Erza and couldn't help but feel envious. I keep on hearing about how sexy they are and how the men drool over them. Not even Loke has tried to flirt with me. _Not that I wanted him to. _Sometimes I just wish they'd say _something_ perverted about me. You know, so I can beat them up for saying it. I guess that's just being petty isn't it?

"Oi, Natsu. You ok?" Gray interrupted my train of thought. "You look like you zoning out." He was waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head.

"Wh-What?"

"You've been really quiet." Happy said.

"Oh, I was just thinking." I didn't want them to worry about me. I shouldn't let this bother me as much as it is already.

"That's the first." Gray said wittily.

"I'll kill you for that!" I shouted getting ready to fight him.

"Now, she's back to normal." Happy muttered. I shouldn't let it bother me too much. Gajeel's probably messing with me. I never heard of a mating season for dragons. _Pff…_

* * *

><p>"Ugh…I'm gonna hurl…" I moaned. I slouched in my seat on the train. The others ignored me as they talked about what our mission was. I caught some of what they were saying.<p>

There was some kind of mystery monster terrorizing a town called Prague. At least we'll see some action while we're there. I almost smiled in anticipation when the train bumped unevenly. My stomach lurched. "Ugh…"

I was so glad when the train finally came to a stop. "Raaaah! I'm all better!" I roared when we got off the train. I was thankful that someone didn't forget about me and dragged me out of there.

"Aye!" Happy chirped along with my enthusiasm. I looked around the town that we were working for. Some construction was going on with some of the towns' people who were fixing broken looking houses.

"Man, this town looks busy." Gray whistled as we walked down the main road. "It looks like even the children are working." We saw kids about ten years old nailing wood and occasionally sawing.

"We're supposed to meet with the mayor."Erza elaborated looking at the job flier. I looked around.

"This thing must have done a number on these people." I commented. It was like a tornado hit. Literally. Pieces of debris were every which where. People were rolling cart that were full of broken metal and wood.

Lucy went up to a random person who was rolling on of these carts. She asked him a few questions and came back. "The guy said that the mayor's in that building over there." She pointed to the largest building in this town which was no bigger than the size of the guild hall.

Once at the building we were greeted at the door by a short looking made. "May I help you?"

"We're Fairy Tail wizards." Erza explained as we all showed our guild marks. "We came here from a request."

"Oh yes yes! Come in, please come in! We've been expecting you." She opened the door wider for us to enter. The whole place was big and fancy looking. "Sir! The Fairy Tail wizards are here!" the tiny maid called. "Follow me please."

She brought us into a room with a bunch of plants. A man was clipping the twigs off a bonsai tree. It looked like he didn't notice us come in. "Young master." The maid said.

"Huh? Oh Penelope! I didn't notice you come in." The man turned to us. He looked a little young to be mayor; he's got to be at least our age. He was tall and slim with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He wore a black suit and seemed like the type of person who would have women drooling over him.

"The wizards have come, just like you requested." Penelope told him. He walked over to us, smiling handsomely.

"That's wonderful! Allow me to introduce myself. I am James Nightingale, nice to meet the acquaintance of such beautiful young women. And…" he looked over to a scowling Gray, but then decided to ignore the ice mage. "What are you lovely names?"

"I'm Lucy."

"I'm Erza." Both girls looked swooned by his charms. He looked at me expectantly. I looked at him with a blank face. I was never taken by the charms of any man even if he was handsome looking.

"Natsu." I answered him irritably. I really didn't care who this guy was, I wanted to see some action. I was itching for a fight with something. James kneeled on one knee and took my hand.

"Natsu. What a beautiful name. Summer is my favorite season you know."(1)

I grimaced at his weirdness. What the hell is this guy's problem? Is he sick? Gray stepped in between us pushing me back a little. "Ok, enough introductions. Aren't you gonna explain why we're here." Gray demanded. His irritation hasn't gone unnoticed.

"Yes, of course." James stood up and cleared his throat. "Come along in the next room. Make yourselves comfortable. Penelope, can you serve our guests some tea."

"Yes, sir."

"Come along, my dear." James had his arm around my waist as we walked. His actions made me blush a little. From behind us, I heard Gray growling something incoherent.

I wonder what's got Gray so riled up. I shrugged it off as we sat down in the room. I just want to get this mission over with. At least I'm gonna get to fight a monster. That will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you think that it's yaoi or not. I want to know other peoples opinions. The reasons I get now are confusing me.<strong>

**(1) Natsu is the japanese word for 'Summer'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If any of you are wondering, Natsu is wearing bascaly what he usually wears except his girl version wears a bikini top under the vest. The bottoms are the same except it's short like a skirt with thin shorts underneath. So yeah, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2:

"So you're saying that the beast comes here and terrorizes the village every new moon?" Erza confirmed. We sat listening to James tell the story of how all of this started. Apparently this has gone on for quite some time. Apparently the town was desperate for assistance which is why this job was worth so much.

"Yes, no one knows why it's just coming here. Nearby villages say that they've never seen a monster like the one we've described.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would a monster attack the same village over and over again?" said Lucy.

"Maybe it's an idiot." Happy offered. Lucy sweat dropped.

"The full moon occurs tomorrow night." James continued. "We've tried everything to defeat it, but nothing worked. We want your help to destroy it once and for all."

"Yosh!" I exclaimed. "We'll kick that thing's ass for you! It won't even know what hit him!" I punched a fist to my palm.

"Just to let you know, the monster is very powerful. Are you sure you all can handle it? I don't want any of you getting hurt." James fretted. Erza chuckled.

"You think so little of us James. Are you forgetting who you asked for help?"

"Yeah! We're Fairy Tail wizards! It would have to take more than an overgrown beast to defeat us!" I said. This is getting me all fired up. I can wait until tomorrow.

James showed us to the rooms that we'll stay at for the night. He was a little hesitant when we said that we _all_ will be staying in the same room. Usually we do this because we're all basically family so it wouldn't matter to any of us.

Erza and Lucy left to the bath house that James pointed out to them. Happy went to go bother the maids for some fish leaving Gray and I in the room alone.

I sprawled myself out on our make shift beds on the floor. Gray sat on the one next to mines.

"How come you don't want to take a bath with the girls?" Gray asked.

"What? Are you saying I stink?" I countered.

"No, but now that you mention it…"

I stared daggers at him. "Say something and I'll kick your ass." I hissed.

"Bring it on little lady." And with that I sprang at him. This was how it was always. We'd through a few punches here and there and wrestle for a bit. Gray pinned me down to my mat. "Haha, I got you." He laughed. I was going to through him off when something strange happened.

Gray's scent was intoxicating. From us rough housing like that made Gray's testosterone levels rise and it was starting to block my senses. I struggled against his hold but it was no use. "G-get off! Let me g-go!" I yelled at him.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What? Is that all you got?" Gray teased. His scent was extremely alluring; I felt my heart begin to race. I have to get him off me _now_!

"I said…get…_off_!" I found the strength to push him off me making him fall backwards. I inched away a bit, panting slightly. I looked away because I was blushing furiously. There was an uncomfortable itch in between my legs that I knew all too well. "Dammit."

"Oi! What's your problem, Natsu?" he demanded. I shifted my legs uncomfortably. I felt so embarrassed from this, I could just die! "Are you ok?" Gray asked warily. I looked at him griping my other arm. "Did I do something you didn't like?" he asked sensing my unease.

"I-It's nothing." I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't even meet his gaze. _Curse these hormonal instincts! _I thought furiously. Gajeel was right. I _will_ be changing.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Gray looked apologetic. I smiled at him.

"Ugh, you're so chivalrous sometimes. I told you I'm fine k'." I said. It was kind of true. Every time Gray thinks one of our little tussles get too far he apologizes. "I'm still going to have to punish you though." I added. Gray froze. He is defiantly going to pay for making my privets tickle!

I grabbed him and hugged his head pushing his face deep into my cleavage. I laughed while Gray's muffled cries for help were barley heard. "Death by suffocation!"

Soon Gray was knocked out sporting a bloody nose. Soon after, Lucy and Erza walked in. "Why is Gray knocked out?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"He said he was going to turn in early." I said innocently.

"But his nose is bleeding." Erza poked at his twitching body.

"He must be having a _really_ good dream." Blue lines ran down their foreheads. "I actually decided to take a bath guys." I said getting up.

"Why didn't you go earlier?"

"I didn't feel like it. But know I do." I said simply.

I settled down in the warm water. I thought it wasn't warm enough so I used my own body heat to get it at a boiling temperature. "Ahh…this feels nice." I washed my arms and legs trying to relax. Gray got me more riled up than I thought.

I touched my chest where Gray face had been. I don't think he noticed it, but in his struggles he had his hand on my breast a few times.

I unconsciously brushed my fingers across my nipple. I started become really hot as I remembered what Gray smelled like. That wonderfully musky smell. "Uhh…" I moaned as my other hand slid into the water down in between my legs.

I blushed at the thought of doing this because of Gray's actions. Biting my lip, my fingers sunk into me touching my slippery walls. It made me tingle all over. I desperately pushed my fingers deeper in and out. I was a virgin but my hymen broke long ago due to my rough lifestyle.

My moans were kept deep in my throat as I reached my climax. "Gray!" I gasped at what I just said. _What the hell? Why'd I just-_

I blushed furiously catching myself thinking about the ice mage. How could I not notice that I was having naughty thoughts about him? And why? I don't like him like that! Do I?

I haven't done something like that in such a long time. Masturbating wasn't really on my list of things to do. I looked down at my body. There was nothing wrong with it. I had large breasts, a curvy body, but unlike the other girls I have a really big butt. I don't think I do but according to the girls I do have some girth to it. They say it's a good trait to have, but I hate it when Gray calls me bubble-butt or fat ass.

"I need to get out of here." I got up from the water. Walking through the halls wearing my complimentary yukata, I ran into the town mayor James. "Oh, hey. You're that mayor guy."

"Good evening Natsu-san. Are you coming back from the bath?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"If you don't mind, I would like to thank you again for helping my village. We couldn't be more thankful." He kneeled on one knee taking my hand.

"Don't mention it." This guy was kind of freaking me out. Sometimes guys would act weird like this, I don't know why.

"You look very nice in that yukata." He complimented, then kissed the top of my hand. Blushing, I took my hand away stepping back a bit.

"Um, I have to go." I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with him acting this way. I was way too weird.

"Hold on." He grabbed my hand, but suddenly his wrist was caught by someone behind me.

"Can't you see that she's not interested?" I knew that scent anywhere. It was Gray. For some reason, I was slightly relieved to see him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I hope I didn't offend you." James looked truly sorry. Gray took my hand and led me down the hall.

"Gray, let go." I protested. He didn't stop until we were outside the door to our room. I yanked my hand out of his grasp. "What the hell is your problem?" I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him. Why would Gray do that? He was just about to apologize, too. "I can take care of myself, Gray."

"Couldn't you have noticed that he was coming onto you? You couldn't have been that oblivious." Gray pointed out. I whirled around to face him.

"So! M-maybe I wanted his attention!" I snapped at him. Gray looked taken aback. I took no head as I continued. "At least _he_ notices that I'm a girl!"

"_I _know you're a girl!"

"Yeah well you don't act like it." I turned away from him again. It didn't last long until Gray pushed my back against the wall. His hands squeezed my shoulders as I stared up at him in confusion. His eyes were filled with hurt.

I struggled. Gray was starting to get that smell again. I didn't want to repeat of earlier. "L-let go of me!"

"Are you serious? You hate it when people treat you like a girl." He growled. I stared at him defiantly. He was right, but at least I wanted to…feel like one. I would never say that out loud, though. "Will you just…make up your mind?"

It looked like Gray was focused on something. He leaned down slightly getting closer to me. My heart was working overtime and so was my brain._ What is he trying to…why is he…? _I didn't have time to think, but right when he was literally centimeters from me I freaked out. I pushed him away and quickly ran into the room.

Lucy and Erza were talking about something when I burst through the door. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. I slid myself under my covers and faked yawned.

"Gosh, I'm tired. Night!" I pretended to sleep. The two girls exchanged confused glances when Gray walked in.

"Gray what uh-" Lucy was going to ask, but Erza shook her head, stopping the blond from saying any more.

_Oh my god. Gray tried to kiss me. Or was I just imagining things? Yeah, that's it. I was imagining it. There's no way he'd do that! Would he?_

**To be continued, yeah. I like keeping people guessing. But don't fret. The next one will come as soon as possible. Please review! It encourages me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm so boooored!" I whined leaning back on a boulder. We were on the outside borders of the town. It was night and Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy and I were waiting for this monster that the town was talking about. Though it was taking an awful long time for this thing to make an appearance. I was getting all revved up for nothing.

"Shut up and keep your eyes and ears open!" Lucy scolded. "You'll never know when this thing will show up." She was obviously scared from her shaking in her boots.

"Hey, guys look what I found." Erza held up a little squirrel.

"Ooooh, how cute."

"It's not as cute as I am."

"You think it can dance?" Gray, Erza, Happy, and I huddled around the thing.

"Will you guys focus?" Lucy yelled at us because of our shenanigans.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard. Everyone covered their ears from the bombing sound coming from the forest. The trees swayed from the sound waves. "What the hell is that!" Gray said when the sound stopped

"It's the monster!" Lucy said. I grinned in excitement. Finally some action around here.

"It's time to get this show on the road!" I ran into the forest where that roar came from. I was half aware of Lucy calling after me. I could hear the monster running in my direction, and fast. From the sound of it, it must be a four legged beast.

I barely caught an image of it before it rammed head first into me. I crashed into a tree. _Man that thing is strong. _Shaking my head, I quickly recovered and chased after it again. The thing looked like an overgrown lizard.

I caught up to it and hopped on its back. It was like it didn't know I was on it. I hung onto the weird spike things on its back. It was heading straight for the town. "Heal! Heal you stupid!" I punched its back with a flaming fist repeatedly. This time it showed some reaction. It stopped running and bucked me off its back.

"Natsu!" I heard Gray call after me.

"Take it down!" I yelled.

"Ice make wall!" a huge ice wall blocked the path of the monster. It crashed into it. The beast pushed against it in an attempt to break it. Erza attacked it making the lizard fall on its side. It roared in pain.

"I got this one! Fire fist of the dragon!" I sent a fiery fist towards the thing. It flipped over and whacked it with its tail. I through my arms up to block it, but it still sent me cascading into a tree knocking it over. I didn't want it to get the better of me so I got up and grabbed its bulky tail. I planted my feet down and kept it from running. This thing was strong, the ground under me was cracking.

"Rrrrrrahhhh!" I gripped its tail firmly and tossed the house-sized monster into the air. While it was still in the air, I took this time to attack.

"All right! That's it! Fire breath of the dragon!" Puffing out my cheeks, and blew a fire tornado at it. It roared loudly and crashed through the trees as if trying to get away.

"Ice make spike!" ice stalagmites popped up from the ground underneath the monster. It screeched in pain. Erza jumped into the air to deliver the finishing blow. With one swipe of her blade, she decapitated the monster.

"Yes! We did it!" I cheered. "Take that you overgrown gecko!" I stepped on its lifeless body.

"Good work guys!"

"Aye!" Lucy and Happy gave thumbs up from the safety of behind a tree. I sweat dropped. _Really_?

"Alright, is anyone hurt?" I asked.

"I'm good."

"Aye!"

"Nothin' wrong here."

"I am also fine."

"Hold on guys!" Happy suddenly exclaimed. "Look at the monster!" he pointed to its direction. The beast's body was glowing. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. "Is it still alive?"

"No, it's…it's…" the lizard's body grew smaller and forms itself into something familiar. Its form changed to that of a human. Everyone gasped.

"It's a person!" Erza rushed to the man's side.

"Why is he naked?" Gray asked with an uncomfortable.

"Your one to talk." I noticed that Gray's clothes were missing as well. At least he still had his underwear.

We brought the man to the village. In the middle of the town, everyone gathered around. "Is the monster gone?" one asked. "Is it safe?" asked another.

James the town's mayor stepped up to us. He looked at us expectantly. "Mr. Mayor," Erza began. "The beast is sleigh. But it turned into…him." We gestured to the man. We gave him a blanket so he wasn't walking around in his birthday suit.

"Justin?" James's eyes widened in surprised. He went up to the man and hugged him. "Where did you go? I thought you were dead."

"Wait, who are you?" I asked the man.

"He's my brother." James answered.

"Please let me explain." Justin said. We took the conversation to James's house where Justin could put on clothes. We sat in the living room discussing what happened.

"I was hiking through the forest when I met a witch. She said she had a grudge on the village and cast a spell on me even though it wasn't you, James."

"But we killed you. Shouldn't you have died?" I asked. Lucy hit me over the head.

"Don't say that! It's insensitive."

"No, it's ok." Justin said. "The spell was to be broken if the beast was slain."

"Well as long as your back, that's all that matters. This calls for a celebration." James said.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" I cheered. The town gathered for a large banquet here. There was a lot of food there which made me a very happy camper.

* * *

><p>On the ride home, I sat in my seat with my head hanging out of the window. Why'd we have to take a train again? Gray was asleep while Erza and Lucy had a conversation. I eavesdropped on the conversation, but I wasn't really able to say anything.<p>

"So, Erza. Are you going to be a part of the Miss Fairy Tail pageant? I mean, you _did_ win last time." Lucy asked. Gray was taking a nap with Happy also sleeping on his lap, so the men of the group weren't really taking part of the conversation.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied. "Maybe you'll win this time, Lucy."

"Oh I don't know. I do hope I win this year though. Although, last year's pageant _was _interrupted." Lucy said remembering the events that took place.

"What about you Nastu? You should take part of it this year." Lucy offered. I groaned looking over at the two girls.

"No way, that stuffs too girly-ugh." I tried to speak without throwing up.

"Come on. I bet you'd win."

"Yeah right. That's a good one." I almost laughed. There's no way I'd win a _beauty_ contest. Those are for girls who have been told that are beautiful before. I haven't heard a single man tell me that. There's no way in hell I could win something like that.

"Well, it was worth a try." Erza sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

The next day, Lucy woke up to the warm rays of the sun beaming through her window. The previous night, the team returned to the guild to report to Master Makarov.

She sighed contently rolling over as she was still half asleep. Something wasn't right. She felt another body near her. Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu's sleeping face in front of her. "Wahh!" she fell off her bed.

Natsu sat up groggily wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Keep it down will you. I was still sleeping." She yawned.

"Aye…" Happy rose from the covers as well.

"What are you guys doing in my bed!" Lucy yelled. Natsu stretched with Happy mimicking her movements.

"I always get my best sleep here, remember?" she answered simply. Lucy grumbled to herself. It's was like having an annoying sister. She sighed.

"Whatever, I need to take a bath." She walked over to her bathroom.

"Oh good. Let me join you. I haven't bathed in two days." Natsu began to undress. Lucy blushed. It's not like she hasn't bathed with any one before *cough Cana cough*. It was just that this was _Natsu _we're talking about. And plus she's already naked right in front her. "Come on Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy was obviously not fazed by her nudity because apparently he's not a guys, he a _cat_.

"Race you to the bathroom!" Natsu ran into the room with Happy following. They both tripped at the same time and hit their heads on the floor. Lucy walked in after the two goof balls.

"That's what you guys get!" she scolded. They only laughed.

"That was fun!" Happy said. Lucy gave both of them lumps on their heads coupling with the ones they already had.

"See, this isn't all too bad." Natsu sighed as she washed and scrubbed her scalp with Lucy's shampoo.

"Aye!" Happy swam around the little space they had in the tub. It was very roomy. Natsu and Lucy's legs overlapped each other.

"It's too crowded." She grumbled. She wasn't used to this many people in her bath with her, including Happy. He happens to takes up space too.

"Lighten up, will ya? Come here, I can wash your back for you."

"No thanks."

* * *

><p>Lucy made sure to dress her best today. It happened to be the day of the pageant that she was looking forward to. She even summoned Cancer to give her a nice and good looking hair style.<p>

"Lucy, I don't know how you can wear this stuff. Talk about major wedgie maker!" Natsu was wearing Lucy's underwear, again.

"Those don't look comfortable at all!" Happy commented.

"Quit wearing my stuff! And put on some clothes will you!" Lucy yelled. Natsu shrugged then complied with her request. She sat on her bed clutching Lucy's pillow to her body.

"Lucy?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking about…taking part in the…Miss Fairy Tail pageant this year." Natsu said. This made Lucy and Happy gasp in surprise.

"This is the first I'm hearing of this!" Happy said furiously putting his hands on his hips as if scolding Natsu.

Lucy never would have expected a turn of event quite like this one. What suddenly changed her mind all of a sudden? As if reading her mind, Natsu answered.

"I thought about it, and well…I want to try something new for once. Hehe." Natsu's face was blushing deeply. Lucy has never seen her so flustered before. She is defiantly serious.

Lucy's face brightened like the sun. She smiled and started tearing up thinking that her little girl had finally grown up. All this was just too good to be true! "Happy!" she pointed at the little blue Exceed who jumped from the outburst. "Go fetch Erza! Lucy rubbed her hands together. "We have lots of work to do."

Natsu gulped. This was going to be a _very _long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Look forward to the next chapter! Review please! ;D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy belated Valentine's Day! I know I'm late. Oh well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Put this on! Then this!"

"Oh! I like this! Let me help you with your hair!" Lucy and Erza was fusing over me as they helped give me a 'make over' as they say. They're lucky am even letting them do this to me. I had to sit there and take it while they sing at me of what to wear and how I should do things at the Pageant show.

"Look how pretty you look in this. Don't you like it? How do you feel?" Lucy and Erza stood next to me while I looked in the mirror with the ridiculous outfit they had me put on. (Use your imagination)

"I feel like a complete idiot." I said. I was being brutally honest. I didn't like wearing clothes like this. Plus, I'd look like a complete idiot in clothes like this. No one would take me seriously! They'd probably laugh at me or something. Especially Gray. My face turned a color when I thought of the ice mage.

The guy is all I can think about now. I'd be lying awake at night thinking about impossible 'what If's' and imaginations that will _never_ come true. Ever since that last mission we took, and that certain 'incident', I can't stop thinking about him. I was sure that he was going to kiss me in that short moment. I eventually decided to ignore it, but it was getting a little hard to.

"Ok, I think we're set." Lucy sighed, wiping sweat from her brow. Erza nodded in agreement. I looked at them in confusion.

"Why are you guys helping me again? Don't you want to win?" I asked them.

"Yeah, of course. But this changes everything. You're finally agreeing to dress like a normal female. Which is why you deserve to win first place this year." Erza explained simply.

"Aye! You have my full support Natsu!" Happy chirped in encouragement. I sighed. There is absolutely no way in hell I'm actually going to win, but I might as well get this out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Wow, there's a lot of people at the guild today." I said nervously as I peeked from behind the curtain. Do they really expect me to go out there? I'm going to be the only one out there too! I'd be fine if I didn't have to wear the get-up Erza and Lucy put me in.<p>

"Ok I'm up," Erza said. "Wish me luck, and remember what we told you." She told me as she walked on to the stage. Lucy and I watched from behind the curtains as Erza preformed her signature 'appeal' strategy.

"She's so pretty. I'm kind of jealous." Lucy sighed. I on the other hand was extremely jealous. I would never admit it. It's not in my personality to care about looks. Cheering erupted from the crowd for her.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom." I said timidly making my way towards anywhere, but there. I was way too nervous, I needed to calm down. But bad luck was on my side when I heard those dreadful words.

"Next up we have, Natsu Dragneel!" that creepy news guy called my name. I gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov:<strong>

Gray sat up from his chair. Was he hearing right? Natsu? In the pageant? Those words don't even sound right to him.

His confusion realized when Natsu walked (more like pushed) onto the stage. There was cheering for her when she made the appearance. Right now she was currently wearing her normal clothes.

"Uh, hi!" she waved awkwardly. "I'm gonna do my best ok." When she said that, the crowd cheered again. 'Go Natsu!' was heard along with 'You go girl!' Gray merely watched with wide eyes waiting for what Natsu will do. He found himself being excited for it, but tried not to show it.

"Here I go!" a tornado of fire burst around Natsu, engulfing her in a flaiming cylinder. Some people had to shield their eyes from the hot and bright flames. When Natsu appeared again in a matter of seconds, she was now wearing a dark red Lolita dress that was dangerously short and it showed off a lot of cleavage.

Gray's jaw dropped to the floor, literally. His eyes wear the size of dinner plates. What force on earth had put Natsu in that outfit? The girl usually avoided them like the friggin' plague. The last time Gray has seen Natsu in a dress was probably when they were young and even then she didn't like it.

The crowd erupted in a loud cheer. People were jumping up and down, throwing hats in the air, yelling cat calls, the works.

Natsu did another fire transformation and this time it was a hot red bikini with flame designs on it. It was the kind of bikini that would make any man faint and die from drowning in their own nose bleed.

There were more whistling and perverted comments from the crowd this time. Gray was speechless. Again, he has never seen Natsu in a bikini like that! Usually when we go to the beach or a water park, she generally wears a bikini top and very short trunks.

During Natsu's performance she did some kind of twirl. Gray caught a glimpse of Natsu butt. _God damn! Her ass doesn't even belong with that body. I'd love to… _Gray shook his head from his straying thoughts. This is _Natsu_ we're talking about. He shouldn't even be having thoughts like that. But it was hard not to when she was wearing such a sexy ass bikini.

"I bet Natsu would kick your ass for gawking at her like that." Gajeel's voice interrupted his thoughts. The iron dragon slayer sat across from him. He smirked knowingly. Gray huffed.

"_Me_? Gawking at _her_?" He laughed. "Tch, yeah right." Gray crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. The only thing that was giving him away was his blushing face.

"Gi hi, your such a love sick bastard. Everyone in the guild knows that you have a thing for Natsu. Except _you." _Gajeel gaped at him. Is he kidding? Why would everyone think something like that? _A-am I that obvious? _Gray thought, feeling a deeper blush creep onto his face.

Natsu and Gray had always been extreme rivals. Gray would only fuel the rivalry to make up for his secret attraction towards the dragon slayer. "Ugh! I don't need this!" Gray left the guild hall stomping in irritation.

While the crowd was distracted and cheering for her. Natsu witnessed Gray leaving. She felt her shoulders slump in disappointment. She joined the other girls back stage. They all congratulated her, but Natsu wasn't feelings so happy at the moment.

Everyone in the guild seemed to like her. Natsu secretly watched his expression while she was up there. The whole time he just gaped at her as if she had grown two heads or something. Did he not like it?

"Natsu you were amazing out there! See I told you that they'd like you!" Lucy squealed.

"Aye! You were amazing, Natsu!" Happy added. I gave them both a fake smile. They were happy for me and I should be happy too. I shouldn't be so sad right now, dang it!

"It's time to celebrate guys!" I howled, throwing a fist into the air. The others cheered in suit.

Gray sat on the roof of the church. He doesn't really know why he was there. He just needed some place to just clear his mind. _So what if I _do _like her. That doesn't mean that she'd like me back. She's…she's way too good for me. There's no way I could actually consider…_

Gray really needed to get Natsu out of his mind. He was trying to clear his mind, not make it fuller. He realized that the sun was already starting to set.

Gray leaped swiftly off the building. He decided to just take a walk. He considered going back to the guild, but he didn't really feel like facing anyone at the moment. Gray just felt like curling up in his bed and forget everything that happened today.

Walking silently, he almost didn't notice something. Something odd. Taking a good look, he realized what he was seeing. Natsu was sitting at the edge of the river by herself. Happy wasn't even with her. Gray looked around. Should he go down there?

Without thinking another thought, he slid down the grassy hill. "Oi." He called. She tensed, but didn't look his way. Gray knows that she knew it was him. "Hey, what are you doing down here?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Go away." Her voice cracked which made Gray freeze in his tracks. Was she…crying? Gray immediately began to worry. He hated when girls would cry. Like Elfman said: A woman's tears is a man's only weakness.

"Er…are you ok?" he felt awkward. Gray didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He could barely stand Mirajane's tears. Natsu hunched her shoulders. She probably didn't want him to see her like this.

Gray sat down next to her. "D-do you want to talk about something?" Gray said uncertainly. Natsu looked at him. Her expression spelled out obvious anger towards him, but there were fat tears running down her face.

"Didn't you hear me ice for brains! No, I don't want to talk about it! Your th last person I'd want to talk to!" she yelled at him. Looking away she added harshly. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

Gray couldn't stand Natsu like this. She never cries. Even though she was angry at him, he couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked. "I can try." Gray said.

With that. Natsu looked up at him. Her eyes looked ready to spill more tears. She then looked down as if she couldn't hold eye contact. "D-do you think I'm…pretty?"

Gray wasn't at all expecting that. Since when did Natsu care about appearances? Gray didn't answer right away because he didn't really know what to say. He had to answer quickly now because she was starting to cry again. "No no! Don't cry! Please!" Gray said frantically, hesitantly reaching for her in an attempt at making her stop. She didn't show any sign of stopping.

Gray sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Natsu…no. I don't think your pretty." He told her. Gasping she looked up at him with devastation clear in her expression. Gray wasn't finished in his statement. "I _know _that you are beautiful."

Natsu's face flushed. Her golden eyes widening slightly, they sparkled as she looked at him with disbelief. Gray smiled thoughtfully.

"Hey look, you've stopped crying." He chuckle softly. Natsu just stared at him. Gray looked down at her pink lips that were displayed right in front of him. This was the perfect opportunity. He unconsciously leaned in slowly. He was so close he could almost taste those lips. Natsu focused on Gray's every move showing no signs of protest. Gray slightly brushed his lips against hers, still wondering if he did something that she didn't like. His eyes were closed trying to savor the touch.

Gray didn't expect it when Natsu pressed her lips fully against his. She hummed happily through it. They gradually deepened the kiss. Natsu gripped at his shirt pulling him closer. Gray placed his hands on her curvy hips. He couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of her mouth.

Suddenly Natsu pulled away. She looked up at him then started to pant hard. Her face reddening even more as if she was hyperventilating. "I have to go!" she stood up and ran away.

The bewildered ice mage was close to running after her, but he might have scared her off or something. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets."I'm going to have to apologize later."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will probably have some M rated stuff in it. It all depends on how I want to write it. I'll update as soon as possible! Please review, ok! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again guys! Sorry I took so long, I was kind of busy with other stories that I need to post, but now I am here to fill your needs! Warning this chapter contains lemons! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Friends with Benefits

It was almost too late when Gray decided to look for Natsu. He had to find her so he can apologize. He didn't expect her to react like she did. Gray hoped that this didn't change things between them.

He headed towards the guild first and asked around if anyone had seen her. Unfortunately no one has seen her since she left earlier. It looked like she hasn't come back to the guild. Gray decided that she might be at her home in Fairy Hills.

Gray was well aware that males weren't technically allowed there, but it's not like this would be the first time he has snuck into it. There has been many times when he'd seek through Natsu's window when they were young. He hasn't done it in a while now that there older. Natsu would kill him if he tried that now.

Ignoring that fact, Gray did it anyway. He swiftly hopped onto the branch of a tree growing outside of Natsu's window. Prying open the window he let himself inside. "Natsu?" he called before he was fully inside. What Gray saw was not what he expected.

Natsu was lying on her bed fully naked with her hand suggestively in between her legs. She gasped and sat up in an attempt to cover herself with her hands. Gray stood glued to his spot with a reddened face. "Gray?" she breathed.

"I'll go." He pointed to the window making his way back to it.

"No wait." She called after him. Gray stopped in his tracks. Turning to her, Natsu's eyes were glazed over with lust. She eyed him like a predator stalking prey. Natsu then stood from where she was sitting making no move to cover herself now.

Gray could feel his pants growing tighter. _What should I do? I can't just stay here while Natsu's like this. Why doesn't she want me to leave? _Gray's thought were interrupted by Natsu hands pushing him onto her bed. She straddled him pushing his shoulders further down onto the bed. "H-hold on for a moment! What are you doing?" Gray tried.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" Natsu asked with a low voice. Gray couldn't help but stare at her stark nakedness. Her shapely hips and perfectly rounded breasts stared him in the face. "You're making me want to…do things to you." She said practically moaning.

He looked down to notice that his own clothes were now missing. He knew he came in with at least pants on. "You uh…sure have a way of showing your feelings Natsu." Gray half smiled jokingly. Natsu frowned at him.

"Tsh, this doesn't mean anything alright. You're going to fill my needs and that's it, you got that." She told him. Natsu bounced on top of him rubbing her need on his own arousal. Gray's head went back at the sensation.

Gray didn't technically like the idea of then having meaningless sex, but he was at least going to try to change her mind on her beliefs. He moved his hand and pushed his fingers in between Natsu's legs. He fondled her sex just to see her reaction. Gasping Natsu shuttered from his touch. "If you want me so bad, can I at least be on top?" Gray teased. Natsu growled in response. _I guess that's a no_.

Gray wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch her cause he really wanted to. Natsu looked extremely sexy grinding on top of him. He wondered if she wanted him to enter her yet. Gray bucked his hips to get his point across. "Are you sure you want to do this? Aren't you a virgin?" Gray asked stiffly.

"…I…I don't care." Natsu grabbed Gray's member and directed it to her opening. Gray hissed as he could feel the heat radiating from her. She bounced trying to fit his erection inside of her with great difficulty. Gray watched her struggle with getting him inside of her.

"Need any help?" he asked. He could obviously see that she was a bit squeamish.

"N-no, I can do this." She protested. Gray frowned. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands. He gripped Natsu's hips and pushed her down a bit. He thrust upwards getting more into her. "G-gray!" she yelped. Gray took this chance to sit up and wrap his arms around Natsu's small waste. He held her in place as he thrust up feeling something tear inside Natsu. "Ahh! Y-you bastard!" she held onto his shoulders slightly shacking.

Gray had to close his eyes and breathe for a second. He used all of his will power not to pound himself into Natsu's utter tightness. Instead he held her close. Natsu was trying to adjust to his size. After a while she started to grind against him.

That was all Gray needed to start moving. He started off slowly then picked up the pace. Natsu moaned out loudly. His hands gripped Natsu's butt hungrily. Gray was about to lose control. He wanted to ravage Natsu to no end.

He eventually pushed Natsu down on her back and thrust roughly into her over and over. Natsu's head went back in ecstasy. She loved the way Gray was being so demanding. He gripped the back of Natsu's knee and pushed it back to get better access into her.

Natsu gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white. Her senses were working overtime. "Ahh…Gray! More! That's it…!" the sound of the bed rocking and banging against the wall was heard, but Natsu didn't really care at the moment.

She was almost there and Gray noticed this. He sped up even faster and harder burying his face in the valley of Natsu's breasts. Natsu finally came, moaning out Gray's name. The walls that surrounded Gray's member squeezed him tightly. He came deeply inside of her shortly after. Gray has never felt such a feeling before. It was pure bliss.

The cooled down from the intense orgasm while Natsu laid comfortably on Gray's chest. They both sighed deeply at the same time. "Care to explain what that just was?" Gray said breaking the silence that rang through the air.

"I…uh…I'm in heat." Natsu thought it would be most understandable in this kind of situation. Gray had to look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"In heat? You mean like a dog?"

"Basically yes, except with dragons. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Natsu apologized. Gray could almost believe what he was hearing. It _was _strange of her to suddenly want to have sex with him. Gray stroked Natsu's behind tenderly.

"So…does this make us together now?" Gray asked hopefully. Natsu moved to face Gray fully.

"No. I thought I made it clear the first time. You're only to fulfill my needs." She said plainly. Gray frowned.

"But I lo…I-I mean, I would enjoy it if we were in a relationship." Gray redirected. Natsu looked at him with curiosity.

"What were you about to say?" Natsu pressed. Gray couldn't meet her gaze. There was a splash of pink on his face. "Were you going to say that…you love me?"

"And what if I did?" Gray was starting to get defensive. Natsu didn't know what to say. She never knew that Gray wanted to be with her romantically. It caused her to have a tingly feeling in her belly. Natsu felt a blush creeping onto her face.

"I guess I…like you too." She responded.

"Like?"

"It's the same as the other word!" Natsu was now blushing deeply. "I didn't hear you say it!"

"I did say it."

"No you didn't." Natsu accused. Gray had almost said it, but didn't _really_ say it. She wasn't going to let Gray get away with that.

"You say it first."

"No you. You're the one who brought it up."

"Yeah well you're the one who's trying to weasel your way out of saying it. You say it first." They both narrowed their eyes at each other. Not even in situations like this, their rivalry is still burning strong. At least not much has changed.

* * *

><p>There was a crash in the hallway that got Lucy and Levy's attention. Lucy was visiting Fairy Hills to hang out with Levy because she was finished with another chapter with her novel.<p>

The two girls were drawn to into the hall to see the cause of the destruction. There was a cloud of smoke and fire spewed from Natsu's room. Gray came running out with only boxers on. He happened to be sporting a stupid grin on his face.

Natsu came out of her room with a look of killing intent. "You idiot!" for some reason she was also in her underpants. "That's what I get for trying to have a sentimental moment with you!" she came flying down the hall with a burnt looking floor lamp in her hand.

Gray frantically dodged a swing from her causing Natsu to break a few walls. "Hey, I didn't do anything! You're the one who won't say it!" Gray said.

"Ugh! I'll kill you!" Natsu tried attacking Gray again. Fairy Hills inhabitants came pouring from their rooms.

"Why is Gray here? Aren't guys not allowed?" Lucy asked Levy. She shrugged.

"I wonder why there fighting this time." Levy sighed. "I just hope Erza doesn't see-"

"GRAY!"Erza came down the hall. She was obviously pissed about having a male here. Gray noticed this and bolted as far away as possible.

"Hey Popsicle! I ain't finished with you yet!" Natsu followed him. Juvia watched in turmoil.

"How dare Natsu-san have Gray-sama hidden away here! Juvia will not stand another rival in love!" she chased after Natsu. The whole house was filled with destruction. Erza was not only trying to rip Gray's head off, but Natsu's as well for hiding him in her room. Juvia was also after Natsu for the pure fact of him being in Natsu's room.

Other female mages were caught in the crossfire. It took a few hours for everything to die down. Gray was kicked out. Literally. From the third floor window. Natsu was recovering from nearly drowning and the beating that was inflicted from Erza's wrath.

Despite everything that happened, Natsu widely smiled to herself. She was so glad that nothing was awkward between her and Gray. She still had to get him to say that he loves her even though she already knows that he does.

So she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today folks. Keep a look out for the next chapter! Ja ne!<strong>


End file.
